A Knight or a Lord
by Blackrose2358
Summary: Dave was just curious, he didn't think that opening an old pocket watch could change his life. But it did, and he isn't so sure if it was for the better, or for the worse.


I wandered aimlessly around an empty section of the meteor, attempting to avoid everyone (although I'm not sure that's even possible, but at least I tried). It was a pretty normal 'day' on the meteor, adding up to the complete 3 years before I could see John again. I glanced at the gray metallic walls of the hall that I was in, sighing and leaning up against one. To most people it would seem as though I was being all cool and mysterious, but I was really just observing and being bored as all hell.  
>I then saw something out of the corner of my eye, it was the slightest glimpse of a door. Yeah I know, that's so interesting Dave! A door! A big rectangular slab of metal that you can open and close! Very interesting! But there was something different about this door, it was like...there was a glow. Think of it as a special membership preview that only people of that club or whatever can see it. That's much like what's going on here. It's like the Time players are the members and the glow is the preview, except the glow is time energy and could possibly cause a life and death situation. So obviously, I went to check it out.<br>I cautiously, yet cooly, walked across the hall, hesitating a couple of seconds, which felt like minutes, before I opened the door. It took a couple of times before its rusted hinges squeaked and allowed the door to open a couple of inches, barley enough for me to fit through.  
>I squeezed through the crack and closed the door behind me, just to notice that was a mistake. 'Maybe I should go back in time and tell myself not to close the door...but I don't know how that will effect this is timeline or if it will become doomed...' So I decided to just leave the metal door closed, and I turned around.<br>What I saw before me was...how do I say this...interesting. It was basically like your grandmothers attic when she hasn't cleaned it out in what you think is her entire life, even though it's been like 3 years.  
>It was piles stacked to the ceiling with random crap. That's all I could see around me, was crap piled on crap, piled on, you guessed it, more crap. Looking around through the old furniture, clothes, toys and other knickknacks I finally located the source of the energy. It was an old, dirty pocket watch, sitting on the mantel of an old fireplace. It looked as though it could have been made of gold, but I couldn't tell because of what appeared to be soot smudged on the watch. I picked it up and pulled my sleeve over my palm, rubbing away the layers of dirt and soot from the watches front. Or what I assumed was the front. It reviled a eccentric circular pattern on the front of the watch. The pattern seemed to glow slightly, almost like a pulsating golden glow coming from the pattern itself.<br>This may sound strange, but I'm used to strange by now. But the watch seemed to whisper to me, telling me things that didn't make sense but seemed to stick in my head like small pieces of a million piece puzzle. I debated on whether or not to captchalouge the thing, but decided in the end that I didn't want to go through such a long process just to get an old pocket watch. So instead, I picked up a necklace chain from the pile of crap behind me, slipped it through the loop at the top of the watch and slipped it on, hiding it under my hood so no one could see it.  
>After a lot of flash stepping and awesome maneuvers I finally made it back to the door. I gripped the doorknob and tried to open it but it was stuck, after a while I figured out it was locked. <em>So you finally got it.<em> I heard a voice whisper. _Isn't exactly the brightest is he?_ Another one said. _Well, he is only human._ The other voice retorted. 'The hell?' I thought, before noticing that the voices were coming from the watch. "What exactly do you expect me to do?" I asked the watch.  
><em>Well you could always ask your friend to help you.<em> The nicer voice said,  
>"I'm not going to ask my creepy sister to help me out of this situation, she would just use that against me so she can use me as her mental patient and pick my entire life apart trying to explain what the fuck makes me tick. Even though I constantly tell her that it is irony."<br>_Or you could use something called a sonic screwdriver_ The other voice said.  
>I had no idea what a Sonic screwdriver was, but I was guessing that it's sonic and its a screwdriver.<br>_It's on the table behind you, with the lighty thing._ The nice voice said.  
>"Thanks" I said as I turned around, spotting a soot covered sciency looking instrument. I picked it up, wiping it off and noticed that it looked almost like a pen with a light and a button. It felt as though it belonged in my hand and I instantly knew what to do with it. I turned around and pointed it at the door, pressing the button and a whirring sound could be heard, and then a click of the lock and a few seconds after the door swung open.<br>I casually glanced around spotting a trench coat and decided that's what I wanted to wear. So I changed from my God tier pajamas into my actual clothes and grabbed the trench coat, dramatically putting it on and then stuck the sonic screwdriver in one of the pockets. I made a swift exit out of the room, gently closing the door behind me.  
>I started on my walk to the main room of the meteor where everyone tends to chill when we aren't busy exploring.<br>Instead of walking in on everyone chilling, I walked in on a weird scene where Karkat and Kanaya looked as though a bullet got shot through their head and then got run over by a two ton semi and Rose was busy trying to find out what was wrong. Even though her worry was contradicted by the small grin that could be seen on her face.  
>"What's going on?" I asked, frowning slightly.<br>"Well fuckass it seems as though some one fucking forgot to mention that there is a motherfucking reason that we don't fucking use sonic tools!" A grumpy Karkat answered, glaring at the only other troll in the room.  
>"Oh, so trolls are kinda like dogs. They can't handle the sound of shit that humans have the joy of not hearing." I commented, only afterwards noticing how insensitive that comment was.<br>"Whatever nookstain. Who has the fucking sonic tool?" Karkat asked, glancing around suspiciously. At this point in time I decided to take this moment as my cue to leave.  
>As I left I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, and it looked a lot like a blue British police box.<p> 


End file.
